


What's Right?

by Nerd_Cake



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Smut, like a lot of smut, wow smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Cake/pseuds/Nerd_Cake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It crossed Ryn's mind multiple times that this was just a crush, and that it would go away in a few months. But he knew it wasn't true.<br/>He wanted Jace's body pressed tight against his own, and he wanted to kiss him, get fucked by him, and more. It was scary to think so, what with the age difference and the fact that he was Ryn's teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You always smell like mint..."  
Ryn stops mid sentence of his rant. He'd never heard that before. Never been speechless before either. But Mr. Rymes is looking directly at him with an unreadable expression on his perfectly sculpted face. "I-I chew gum after lunch." Ryn almost whispers, and Mr. Rymes nods. "And I have uh...this mint chapstick because, I have a really bad habit of licking and biting my lips."  
Mr. Rymes smiles tremulously. "Oh, okay." he says before clearing his throat. There is a long pause, and the two just watch each other for a moment. Ryn has forgotten why he stopped at Mr. Rymes desk in the first place. "I'll take care of it, Mr. Phillips." Mr. Rymes says, and Ryn snaps out of his daydream. "I-I'm sorry?" Mr. Rymes just grins up at the ginger boy unraveling in front of his desk.  
"The boys making snide comments. I'll take care of it." he said. Ryn felt his chest swelling, and he had to swallow it all down. Mr. Rymes was his teacher. "Thank you, M-Mr. Rymes." Ryn managed. His teacher smiled a genuine smile. "I know what it's like, so don't worry about it okay? You'll be out of here in less than a year, and they're just boys who haven't matured like you have yet. It'll be fine."  
Ryn nodded slowly, but 'I know how it feels' just kept nagging from the back of his mind. Was Mr. Rymes gay? And then Ryn realized that Mr. Rymes called him mature. Ryn could hardly tie his own shoes and Mr. Rymes called him mature?  
"Thanks anyway...for your help. There aren't a lot of teachers in this school that would do that for me." Ryn said blushing. He wasn't bashful, only embarrassed. He'd been harrassed since junior high, and only began standing up for himself his sophomore year in high school. No one else would stand up for him, so he decided he'd do the job himself. But here Mr. Rymes was.  
"You're welcome. And trust me, they won't be making any remarks again, you can bet on that." he assured. Ryn's brows furrowed in his curiosity. "What will happen to them exactly?" Mr. Rymes smirked.  
.  
"Ten more!" the coach shouted. His voice boomed like thunder, but he still looked short standing next to the slim maths teacher, Mr. Rymes. Ryn's teacher, whom smiled back at him when he looked up from the bleachers where he sat. Ryn always sat there for lunch. He had friends to eat with, yes, but he liked being alone around this time of day.  
Ryn didn't like silence, which doesn't make a lot of sense for someone who likes being alone. But Ryn always concentrated better with background noise. He especially loved it when he was in a class full of roudy people doing his work. So the sounds of grunting boys working out and the coach blowing the whistle were kind of perfect.  
"Next time you might think twice about the things you say to others! Respect is something you learn boys! It's something you give regardless of anything, and that kind of living reflects when you play! Colleges don't want to take a bunch of douche bags in jerseys! They want respectable young athletes!"  
"Hmph." Ryn sounded. Mr. Rymes looked back at him from the feild with a grin on his face, and Ryn grinned right back, face splittingly, but Mr. Rymes seemed contentwith it. Ryn still couldn't believe anyone would do this for him, especially a teacher. But he was standing there with his hands in his pockets smirking out at the boys doing vigarous excersizes. It was funny really, how Mr. Rymes looked out at them with a 'now I have the power to serve justice' look on his face.  
Ryn was happy to have Mr. Rymes as his teacher this year.


	2. Chapter 2

It was after his last class. Ryn decided to go and thank Mr. Rymes again because of the great day that he just had. Every boy in his class, and even the ones below hadn't said a word to him all day. Ryn was finally an untouchable, and it felt fucking great.   
But when he got to Mr. Ryme's room he saw something that he was most definitely not expecting. Mr. Rymes sat at his desk with his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking. Ryn decided he'd go inside and maybe try to comfort him. He closed the door behind his and locked it. Mr.Rymes flinched, turning around sniffing and wiping his face.   
"It's just my allergies...i-it's really dusty in here." Mr. Rymes said. "I don't believe that." Ryn said softly, making his way over to the tall, dark haired man. He had scruff on his face and his blue-green eyes were bright when he turned around. "Ryn."   
Ryn smiled at how Mr. Rymes somehow seemed relieved. "I came by to thank you for the two best days of my high school life." Ryn said laughing lightly. Mr. Rymes chuckled softly, but it sounded half-hearted. Ryn's smile stayed though, and he took a step closer to his teacher that won his friendship. "You feeling okay?" he asked.   
Mr. Rymes eyes fluttered little when Ryn thoughtlessly reached up to touch his face. He didn't feel sick, but he didn't seem sick either. Ryn just needed an excuse to touch him. "You...you smell like mint." he mumbled.   
Ryn stared up at him. Before he could say a word, Mr. Rymes was leaning closer. Ryn wanted more than anything for Mr. Rymes to kiss him. But Mr. Rymes sniffed. "Wow, you really smell like mint." he said. Ryn parted his lips allowing a soft breath to escape, and he noticed Mr. Ryme's shudder. They stand there a moment longer before Ryn speaks.   
"Mr. Rymes?" Ryn nearly whispers. "Yes?" Mr. Rymes answered, his tone soft as well. "Why were you crying?" he asked, voice sincere. Mr. Rymes looked him in the eyes. "I just...wish I could do that to the people I went to high school with." he admitted. Ryn frowned, his thumb stroking Mr. Rymes scruffy face. Ryn liked the feel of it. And it seemed Mr. Rymes liked the feel of it too.   
He tilted his face into Ryn's touch and sighed. "You are such a great guy... You didn't deserve that, I'm sorry." Ryn said softly. Mr. Rymes eyes flicked over Ryn's face. "Thank you." he whispered. "You-... You can call me Jace. If you want to, that is." Ryn smiled because, Mr. Rymes seemed nervous. "Okay...Jace."   
Jace looked at him for a moment before his eyes flicked down to Ryn's lips. Ryn thought that Jace was going to kiss him, that was until a phone started ringing. When Jace took a step back Ryn realized it was his. He took his phone out of his bag and answered it. It was his mom. "Hey, I was just about to come out, I'm sorry. I had to stay behind a while to talk to my teacher."   
It seemed to occur then, to Jace, that he was Ryn's teacher, and he took a step back. Ryn was disappointed. "Okay, see you in a minute." Ryn said into the reciever. "You too. Bye." Silence came whem Ryn hung up the phone. "I have to go that was my mom." Ryn mumbled. "See you Monday...M-Mr. Rymes." Jace's shoulders seem to sag, but he smiled to Ryn before he walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryn couldn't seem to focus. His interaction with Jace seemed to be playing on a loop in his mind. He had even come up with different scenarios where they kissed.   
Every scenario seemed to come to a bad ending, so Ryn decided to stop thinking about it. That was until it came time for Mr. Rymes class. That's when Ryn nearly lost   
himself thinking about Jace's lips on his.   
They were a deep coral pink, and they looked a little chapped, but the thought made Ryn shiver. He'd love to feel them. Which was strange because, Mr. Rymes was his teacher.   
"Now if you turn to page one thirty-eight in your textbooks you'll find all of the answers to this lovely little paper I've assigned for you to do today." Mr. Rymes said smiling.   
The class groaned, but Ryn pulled his book out from under his desk. As he turned to the right page. He thought about asking Mr. Rymes to help him with the assignment.   
It seemed pretty simple though. Well, that was before Mr. Rymes dropped the packet on his desk. "This is due by the end of the day Friday. It is a major grade, so don't think you can get out of it." Mr. Rymes instructed. And when the class groaned, Ryn smiled.   
.   
"Mr. Rymes."   
Mr. Rymes flinched. "Oh. Ryn, what can I help you with?" Ryn shifted his weight under Mr. Rymes gaze. "Um...well. It's kind of embarrassing, but I think I'm going to need your help on the assignment."   
Mr. Rymes seemed confused to hear this. "But you're one of my best students?" Ryn nodded. "When I'm focused, but I'm very busy, and everything is really hectic at home right now, and even at school. I'm afraid I won't be able to finish it." Ryn explains.   
Mr. Rymes nods. "Oh, well that's completely understandable. And um...I'm available every day after school except for Friday's."   
Ryn grins a face-splitting grin. "That's great, Jace. Thank you." Mr. Rymes becomes flustered hearing his first name crossing Ryn's lips, but he doesn't make it too obvious (or so he thinks). Ryn is still grinning when he leaves the classroom he'll be spending a lot of time in this week. And hopefully longer.


	4. Chapter 4

"You look nice today."   
Ryn flushes. "Oh, no. I look a mess today I didn't sleep much last night." He argues, shaking his head.   
Mr. Rymes just chuckles softly. "No, you look cute all mussy and tired." Ryn tries to hide his insane smile and the deep blush he feels on his pale, freckled face.   
Mr. Rymes is flustered as much as Ryn is bashful. He can't believe he just told a student that they were cute.   
"Let's get started." He said to move along. Ryn nodded, taking a seat at his desk and pulling a textbook from the basket underneath.   
"Okay, so page one thirty...?"   
"Eight." Jace answered.   
Ryn nodded. "Right, I knew that."   
"Would you like to start from the first section, or one that you are familiar with?" Mr. Rymes asked. Ryn took his bottom lip in between his teeth, and Mr. Rymes watched as he bit and sucked at it like some type of candy.   
"Jace?"   
He flinched, looking up into a set of striking green eyes. He smelt the mint on Ryn's breath when he spoke, and he wasn't entirely sure that he could bare it.   
"Jace..." Ryn said again, voice lower this time. But it seemed to knock Mr. Rymes out of his trance. "What did you say?" He asked.   
"I'd like to start from the beginning if you don't mind." Ryn said. Mr. Rymes nodded looking down at the paper in his hand and flipping to the first page.   
"How long can you stay?" He asked. Ryn looked up from his textbook, the end of Jace's felt pen between his shiny, pale lips.   
"How long do I have you?" Ryn asked. Mr. Rymes gulped. "For as long you need." He answered. Ryn smiled. "Until five then, if that is alright with you?"   
Mr. Rymes nodded. Ryn smiled to himself when he looked back to the textbook on his desk. He had this thing in the bag.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryn hated getting his hair cut, but it seemed like that was what his mother had planned for him. "I'll set up an appointment when we aren't too busy, so I can go with you." She said. Ryn didn't even want to know.   
He had so many vivid dreams where Jace would pull his hair. It was a kink, Ryn supposed, that he had.   
He would never admit that to anyone else. Maybe he'd admit it to Jace, that is if they ever got the opportunity. It crossed Ryn's mind multiple times that this was just a crush, and that it would go away in a few months. But he knew it wasn't true.   
He wanted his teacher's body pressed tight against his own, and he wanted to kiss him, get fucked by him, and more. It was scary to think so, what with the age difference and the fact that he was Ryn's teacher.   
"What are you thinking about, Aaryn?" Ryn's mother asked. Ryn looked up at her from the dining room table where he sat.   
"It's nothing." He mumbles in response. "Answer your mother." His father says taking a swig of his drink. Ryn frowns. "I think I like someone." He said honestly.   
His parents demeanor suddenly changed. "Really?" His mother asked. "Is she from school?" Ryn frowns again. "They are from school, yeah." He says.   
"Yes, ma'am." His father corrects him. Ryn surpressed an eye roll. His parents didn't know he was gay. Imagine them finding out that Ryn was lusting after his very adult, very male, maths teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is literally the shortest, but it's basically a filler, okay? Just to let you know the sexual attraction and that Ryn hasn't come out to his parents so...sorry, but I'm not sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: EXTREMELY GOOD SMUT

"Translation, Rotation, Reflection." Jace says pointing to each picture in the textbook. They've gotten through a page and a half so far, and Ryn hoped that they kept going at this pace so he could spend more time here with Jace. "Ryn, are you listening?"  
Ryn flinched. "Huh?" Jace sighs. "Ryn if you want to get this packet done you have to focus." Ryn bit his lip. "Wow, you even sound good when you're lecturing me."  
Jace's face flushed. "W-wha..." Ryn licked his lips. "I can't focus with you looking like that all the time." He mumbled.  
Jace gulped. It seemed they were moving closer to each other with every second. "Like what?" Jace asked, voice hushed as if they were sharing secrets.  
"Just." Ryn gulped licking his lips again. "So ... good." He nearly whispered. Jace shivered visibly, and parted his lips to speak, but no words came from his mouth.  
Ryn looked at his mouth. His perfectly sized bottom lip and his top lip perfectly peaked. Ryn was growing anxious just looking at it, his heart starting to race.  
They were close enough now that the tips of their noses nearly brushed. Ryn was beyond ready for Jace's lips to be on his, so when Jace hesitated, Ryn's whimper couldn't be helped. Ryn would cry.  
He's been waiting for what feels like way to long for Jace's lips to be on his. So when Jace leaned closer and their lips brushed, it was only right for Ryn to whine and lean in for more ... right?  
Jace shuddered, so it seemed right to him at least. "Ryn ..." Jace whispered breathlessly. Ryn reached out, hand cupping the back of Jace's neck and tugging so he'd come closer. Jace was hesitating.  
"This isn't ... right."  
Jace's words sent Ryn's heart plummeting into his stomach. "Please ... what is?" Ryn whispered back. He was serious about the whole crying thing.  
Jace gulped, eyes flicking over Ryn's face, over his lips. "But I really want to." He whispered so quietly that Ryn almost hadn't heard.  
His heart was nearly beating out of his chest at the man's words. "Please, please, please." He wasn't beyond begging.  
Jace licked his lips. "Ryn, you're killing me." Ryn whimpered. "What do you think you're doing to me?" He asked.  
Jace nudged their noses together taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. "You smell good." Ryn moaned softly and Jace's eyes came open. His striking crystal iris's only made the situation harder on Ryn.  
"Jace ..." Ryn whispered. Jace's jaw clenched at the sound of Ryn speaking his name. Ryn hoped that Jace liked the sound as much as he did. And it seemed so because, nearly the instant afterwards, Jace was kissing him.  
Ryn wanted to feel Jace kiss him if only for a second before he kissed back. He'd been waiting too long for this.  
His fingers card through Jace's dark hair and Jace let's out a sigh. Ryn licks his lips before kissing Jace back. The second he gets a chance to, Ryn is sucking at Jace's lips like his life depends on it.  
Jace is soft moans and short breaths, and Ryn is whimpers and smacking lips. They go together well, and Ryn would like to keep it that way. So his hands find Jace's neck, shoulders and back.  
And when Jace shivers Ryn knows that he has accomplished something. Ryn goes further though, by gliding his hands down Jace's chest. Jace moaned softly, lips parting and muscles flexing, waiting for Ryn's touch.  
When Ryn's fingertips find Jace's waistband their eyes meet. Jace doesn't seem half as hesitant as before, but as for Ryn, well ... he's never done this before.  
Never touched a man where it mattered. So now that Ryn's small, pale hand was unbuttoning Jace's slacks, he was shaking. And, sadly, Jace noticed.  
His hand stopped Ryn's from slipping into his pants. "What's wrong?" Ryn bit his lip. "You're so beautiful ... you make me anxious."  
It wasn't a lie, but then again it wasn't the full truth. But Jace flushed and he let Ryn carry on with what he was doing.  
When Ryn felt Jace's size he shuddered, closing his eyes and wrapping his fingers around his girth the best he could considering the circumstances. Jace's mouth fell open nonetheless. And Ryn was proud.  
"You're n-not even the one-" Jace's sentence was cut off by a moan when Ryn tightened his grip on his cock and started moving his hand. "What?" It was hardly a question but Ryn's voice was soft.  
His cheeks were burning, and Jace thought it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen, or the hottest. Maybe it was both.  
"You're not even the one being touched and look at you ..." he whispered.  
Ryn imagined his lips shiny and swollen, red from kissing. His face flushed and eyes dark and focused. He imagined he looked like Jace. Only Jace was shuddering, swearing as Ryn got him off just like he dreamed about.  
Ryn shifted so that Jace's leg was in between his, the other knocking against his thigh. Ryn's throat released a torturous sound and he ground down on Jace's knee.  
Jace's jaw dropped open, lips parted nearly half an inch as he watched Ryn roll his hips in the same rhythm as he jerked his cock.  
"Feel good ..." Ryn let out, voice hoarse with it as he tightened his grip around the head. Jace's shoulders jerked forward a little and he choked on a groan.  
"Christ ... so good Ryn. please, d-don't-" Jace was cut of when Ryn keened a little too loud. Jace wrapped his hand around the back of Ryn's neck and pulled him closer.  
When their lips attached, their moans mingled and we're muffled in each other's mouths. The thrill of getting caught sent Jace over the edge first. Ryn watched Jace's throat as his head tossed back.  
Jace swallowed hard and his body shuddered with his orgasm. Ryn trembled, his stomach tightening as he felt Jace's body go slack.  
He watched Jace, how just completely blissed out that he was. His limbs were quivering jelly, and Ryn bit back a whimper.  
It came out anyway, choked and high pitched. Ryn cursed himself for bringing Jace back to reality. But what happened next had him at a loss for words.  
Jace stood and walked to the door, his pants unbuttoned and zipped down, so Ryn could see his girth. Jace was still painfully hard.  
Ryn whimpered again as Jace locked the door, eyes never leaving the ginger boy. Ryn felt his hand before he even knew what he was doing. It slipped under the waistband of his jeans, fingers slipping over smooth skin to wrap around the base of his cock.  
His jaw dropped and his eyelids fluttered under Jace's gaze. "Fuck." Came from someone's mouth. Ryn wasn't sure who's it was , but he couldn't care less at the moment because, Jace's fingernails were digging into his hips and he was pulling Ryn closer.  
Ryn was quite literally on the edge of his seat. Jace grumbled low in his chest and leaned in to kiss and suck at Ryn's collar bones. Ryn couldn't take the way Jace would stare up at his face. Ryn wanted to call him daddy, wanted to beg him, but he wouldn't let himself.  
He didn't know if Jace would like it, or if he'd look at him the same after.  
Jace took the waste band of Ryn's jeans and balled the fabric in his fists before yanking it down. Ryn hissed as his bare ass met the rough surface of the desk chair.  
It was only a second after his length slapped against his taught tummy, that Jace took it in his fist. Ryn choked on a moan while his grip tightened and loosened again.  
"'M gonna blow you...okay?" Jace asked, the clouds in his eyes receding only long enough for Ryn to nod down at him.  
Jace's mouth was sticky and hot. Ryn began to breath heavily, his muscles tightening and toes curling in his sneakers. His fingers twitched, he wanted to reach out and touch Jace, but he was afraid to be rejected.  
Jace noticed his hesitation and sucked harder on his head. Ryn squeaked, pre-cum leaking into Jace's mouth. He would have apologized if it weren't for Jace's moan sending shock-waves of pleasure up his spine. Ryn felt like he was flying.  
Jace untangled his hand from Ryn's jeans to reach out. He took Ryn's hand in his and pulled it closer. Ryn's breathing became shaky, and Jace sinking down on him further wasn't helping him any.  
Jace pressed Ryn's palm against his cheek and tilted his head slightly into it. "Jace." Ryn whimpered. Jace's demeanor suddenly changed from gentle to rough.  
Jace sank down until his lips pressed to Ryn's skin around the base of his cock. Ryn choked, stomach muscles spasming.  
"Uh. Homygod." Ryn blurted, he covered his mouth with his free hand to muffle his moans as Jace began swallowing him.  
Ryn's hips canted up and Jace moaned. Ryn's jaw dropped, but there was no time to fuck Jace's mouth or give him fair warning before he was cumming hard down his throat.  
Jace gagged slightly, but recovered quickly and swallowed all of the gingers juices.  
As Ryn's vision whited out he could feel lips on the inside of his thigh. His ears were ringing. That was the strongest orgasm he'd ever had, and it took so long to come back down from the high of it.  
So long that when he came-to Jace had his pants up his legs. "Lift up a little baby." Jace said, voice hoarse.  
Ryn bit his lip knowing that was his fault and loving the thought. Ryn felt a little jolt of excitement pass from his stomach through his chest when Jace said 'baby'.  
Ryn wrapped his arms around Jace's shoulders loosely. He gripped onto his shirt when he lifted his hips up so Jace could slide his pants on. Jace littered soft, sweet kisses all over Ryn's face as he did so.  
Ryn hummed in content. "Thank you." he said softly. "Hn." Jace sounded in reply. His forehead pressed to Ryn's. "Can I kiss you or is that too gross?" Jace asked softly.  
Ryn frowned pulling Jace's lips apart with his thumb. He leaned in and licked into Jace's mouth lazily. "Don't care." He stated.  
Jace sighed and leaned into the kiss, pulling Ryn close. A small smile found its way onto Jace's face and he says.  
"You taste like mint."


	7. Chapter 7

Ryn couldn't keep a smile off his face for the life of him. After is little rendezvous with Mr. Rymes-Ryn snorted ever time he thought of his name that way-he couldn't help it. Especially not since his name was 'Jace <3' in his contact list on his phone.

And certainly not after staying up until three AM talking to him on the phone. His bill would be up, but he couldn't care less. Jace's voice sounded incredible on the phone. Ryn had nearly changed his contact name to 'Greek God'. He would have if he hadn't thought twice.

 _"Don't be late tomorrow."_ He remembered Mr. Rymes saying.

Ryn couldn't help but think he was going to say 'Or I'll be forced to punish you.' next, but that didn't happen. Ryn was disappointed so he couldn't help the sweet and seductive _"Yes, sir."_ that came from his mouth.

Jace was quiet a while after that before he had to tell Ryn goodnight.

It was sad really. Ryn knew he was asking for a lot when he hardly even gotten Jace's number after said rendezvous, but seriously? If Ryn was being honest here it seemed Jace was afraid of him. Ryn was a little scared too, but it seemed after Jace had assured him once, that he would again.

.

"Good morning. Mr. Rymes." Ryn said sweetly. Jace grinned at him. "Mr. Phillips." he acknowledged. Ryn was only praying for a slap on the ass that he didn't get, no big deal. Maybe this teacher / student thing wasn't all that it was cracked up to be.

But Ryn still got to stare at Jace's ass all day with every right, and have Jace notice without a care. Ryn was sure he'd even seen him smirk once.

He could get used to this.


	8. Chapter 8

Ryn was an expert at avoiding people. He'd told his mom he'd get a ride home from school after is study session-which was a) a lie, he was not studying and also b) a truth because he was getting a ride. Just not the one he wanted.   
"Ryn. We have to keep a little distance." Jace said. He was parked down the street from Ryn's house, but he'd still push Ryn away when he tried to kiss him. It hurt Ryn's feelings. Jace seemed to notice, and he must have felt bad for it because he leaned across the console and pecked Ryn's lips. 

"I don't want to-God, I would be all over you right now if it were legal." Ryn whimpered at his words, tugging at Jace's tie to pull him closer. Jace went willingly, but didn't give Ryn what he wanted. 

Ryn pouted like a child, whimpered, and nipped at Jace's lips another time. Jace grunted, leaned in to nip at Ryn's bottom lip. Ryn gasped quietly. It was getting too hot in the tight space that they were in. 

"Just want you so bad...all the time." Ryn murmured. "I know how that feels." Jace grumbled. Ryn smiled at him. "You're getting scared over nothing. We'll be fine. I turn eighteen in a few weeks, and I graduate in less than two months. 

Jace sighed. "I know...but a lot could happen in that time, like..." Ryn sat back in his seat as Jace's eyes washed over him. His nipples were peeking through his thin shirt, the tent in his jeans not from a cell phone. "Fuck..." Jace breathed. Ryn bit his lip. "Is that an invitation?" 

Jace's eyes narrow on him. "Don't tease me." Ryn felt a rush, had to grip onto the arm rest. "It was merely a question." Ryn said softly, tongue darting out of his mouth to wet his lips. Jace looked like the temperature just rose a few degrees. Ryn didn't blame him. He felt it too. 

"Want you to..." Jace trailed off staring at Ryn's body. "God I want to..." Ryn whimpered. "Just tell me what to do-…" he stopped himself from saying the word. It was a closer call than last time. Ryn knew it would slip eventually. Hoped Jace wouldn't think he was gross. 

Jace gulped. "Tell you what to do, huh?" Ryn bit down on both of his lips, almost too hard, and nodded. "Yes." Jace took in a deep breath. "When you get to bed tonight, call me. Then I'll tell you exactly what I want you to do." Ryn's jaw dropped slightly. He had to moan at that. 

Jace swooped in and pressed their mouths together, violated Ryn's mouth with his tongue. Ryn snapped the buttons open at the top of Jace's dress shirt and let his hands explore the bare skin their. Jace's throat rumbled when Ryn's fingers caught two perky buds of flesh. 

Ryn gasped softly, knowing how it felt to Jace, wanting to do it again. "Ryn...we can't do this here...or now. So, I suggest you kiss me goodbye, and head home." 

"Yes- Yes, sir." Ryn said tauntingly, licked into Jace's mouth, and pecked his lips one last time. Jace just blinked in a daze as Ryn climbed out of his car, adjusted himself in his jeans right in front of Jace's face, and smiled at him. "Call you later." He said sweetly. 

Jace kicked himself all the way home. He was so hard it hurt.


	9. Chapter 9

"That sure was nice of him, to give you a ride like that." His mother said over the dinner table. Ryn just smiled. "He's the best." His mother smiled back. "Well... You don't hear that a lot these days. Student's liking their teachers." Ryn nearly choked on his green beans. 

His father patted his back roughly. "Alright there, son?" Ryn nodded, took a swig of his milk. "Excuse you." His mother said properly. "Excuse me..." Ryn murmured back. His father grinned. "Our boy isn't like other kids hon, we raised him the right way. Isn't that right, Aaryn?" 

Ryn cleared his throat. "Yes, sir." 

Except for the fact that he was in a not-so teacher or student like relationship with said teacher. He was in fact sexing with this very teacher and happened to be enjoying it. The dirty texts from Jace that kept his phone vibrating in one of his pockets and his dick hard in the other were proof of that. 

"May I be excused?" Ryn said suddenly. "I'm feeling...a little under the weather." His mother looked up in concern. "Are you alright? Do you need pep-" Ryn cringed. "No, ma'am." 

"You're excused." His father said, adding on as Ryn got up. "If you wash your dishes." Ryn's mother didn't argue. Ryn rinsed his dishes in the sink and threw them in the dishwasher. 

As he made his way upstairs he thanked god that his parents room was so far from his, and that he had a lock on his bedroom door. The minute he got his door locked, and his clothes on the floor he hit number one on his speed dial. 

"You're alone?" Jace asked after the first ring. Ryn smiled, panted out a little laugh. "Yeah, finally. Been dying in anticipation." Jace moaned softly. "I bet. I'm so hard, been waiting all night for your call." Ryn whimpered. "I know-" Daddy. "-please." 

Jace cleared his throat, and Ryn tried picturing it in his head. Jace, pants unbuttoned and unzipped. Laying as far back as he can in a chair or against his head board. Fist already wrapped around his girth, just waiting for Ryn to ask what he wanted of him. 

The thought had Ryn's throat tightening. Had him squirming. 

"Get your fingers wet for me baby. Put them in your mouth." Jace commanded, voice deeper than Ryn had ever heard it. 

Ryn stuffed three digits into his mouth, gagged and moaned around them. He let his saliva slick them up, and just by the sound of it Jace was breathing heavy. His voice was shaking slightly when he asked. "How many fill you up?" Ryn keened right into the phone. 

Jace grunted, and Ryn almost died hearing it. Couldn't believe this was happening. "Answer me, Ryn." Ryn whimpered. "Three-" Daddy. "-three." 

Ryn's brain was about ready to malfunction keeping that word out of his mouth. 

"I bet we could fit four in that pretty little hole, what do you think?" Jace asked lowly. Ryn whimpered, mumbled something unintelligible around his fingers. 

"Put the phone on speaker." Jace commanded. 

"Yes, sir." Ryn said on automatic. Jace moaned, so it seemed okay. 

"Get on your knees for me." Jace instructed. Ryn rolled over onto his stomach, perked his ass up by pulling his knees closer. 

"Done..." He said, voice absolutely wrecked although he hasn't even done anything yet. "You're not touching yourself are you?" Jace asked. Ryn whimpered. "No-" Daddy. "I swear." 

"Fuck...you sound so..." Ryn whimpered again at Jace's words. "You got me so excited, can't handle it." Ryn said. Jace moaned loudly into the receiver. Ryn physically shook. Jace must have heard his gasp because what he said next left Ryn in shambles. 

"Start with two and scissor them." 

Ryn moved automatically, it was like he couldn't NOT do what Jace told him. He was a puppet. "God, wanna see you so bad baby." 

Daddy. 

Ryn winced, cried out as he took two fingers to start. He was too "-tight...m too tight-" Daddy. 

God. Ryn sobbed, he really needed to stop. 

"Fuck...you're okay baby. I'm so proud of you. Wish I could see how well you're doing. Go on...move them." Jace instructed. Ryn did it without second thought. Breathed in tiny pants of breathes that should have belonged to a porn star. 

"God, you sound perfect. Can't wait to see how you take my cock." Jace confided. Ryn's jaw dropped and he released a strangled sound. "Daddy!" 

The line was quiet for a minute, and all Ryn could hear was his own whimpering and shaky breathing. Shit. He'd said it out loud. 

Ryn was about to apologize. About to plead for things to keep going, when Jace groaned so loud on the end of the receiver that Ryn thought if anyone were listening they'd believe that Ryn wasn't alone. "Fuck...did you just? Ugh...tell me you just said what I think you said." 

Ryn whimpered. "I called you Daddy..." He nearly whispered. Jace growels. "Ugh, baby that’s so fucking hot, I can't even. Yes, yes. I'm your Daddy. I'll take care of you like no one can." 

Ryn gasps excitedly, moves his fingers on automatic because Jace sounded so damn dirty. So good. "Yeah, yes. Please." Ryn begged. "What's that make you then, Ryn? That make you my baby boy?" 

Ryn keened so loud it rung in his own ears. "I'm gonna cum." He said, feeling it in his stomach, every time his dick twitched. "Fuck... No. You can't come yet. I won't have it." Jace says. 

Ryn whimpers. "But, Daddyyy..." Jace moans. "Shit, shit, shit... Baby boy...want you to-" Jace took a deep breath. "Try a third finger." 

"But-" 

"Right now." Jace demanded. 

Ryn sobs, tears streaking his cheeks as he slips a third finger in. "Too much! It's too much, I can't-" 

"Yes you can. Just move them. Loosen yourself up baby boy. It'll be okay. Bet you look so pretty taking three fingers like a good boy." Ryn cries out, feels himself on the virg of exploding, but Daddy told him no. Ryn physically can't disobey him. 

"God, I bet you're so close. Bet your tummy is tight with cum, isn't it baby?" Jace asks tauntingly. 

"It is, Daddy. It is...just for you." 

Jace moans. "Can you take a fourth, baby boy?" Jace asks softly. He sounds so caring, Ryn wants to cry, and is already crying. "I'll try..." Jace moaned. "Try please baby, try for me." 

Ryn whimpered, tried to relax his body and put all of his fingers together. When he got passed the tips he released such a loud sob, he could hardly hear Jace telling him he could let go now. 

Ryn listened to his litany of panted praises while he worked himself over the edge like Jace already had. Ryn's eyes rolled back, a guttural sound leaving his throat before he went completely silent. 

Jace was listening closely, working himself down from his high. He'd never came so hard. By the sound of it, or lack thereof, neither had Ryn. 

When Ryn made a choked noise, Jace flinched. "Are you okay baby? You did so good-God-so good." Ryn whimpered. "Sore..." He said, voice rough around the edges. Jace moaned softly. "You sound... God, Aaryn." Ryn fidgets nervously against his sheets. His whole body ached. 

"You deserve a reward." Jace said smoothly. Ryn whined loudly, rolled around in his sheets as much as his aching muscles would allow. "Please." He wasn't beyond begging, Jace knew that.


	10. Chapter 10

Mr Rhymes class is always interesting. Like today. Jace was wearing Ryn's favorite pair of slacks. Grey slacks that were probably too small, but actually fit just right in Ryn's opinion. They were tight around Jace's thighs and calves, showed off his perfect ass and the legs were just short enough to show off his ankles.

Ryn never thought he'd be attracted to ankles, but Jace's were just impossible not to appreciate. "Mr. Phillips?" Ryn flinched in his seat. "Huh?" He squeaked. He could tell Jace was trying hard not to grin, it made his face burn. "Do you know the answer?" Ryn looked at the problem on the board, worked it out in his head and "X equals seven, Y equals nine and Z equals...seventeen." Ryn answers.

Jace smiles. "Very good. Now, how about you come up here and work it out for the class?" All eyes are on Ryn and Jace. Ryn thinks the sexual tension is painfully obvious, but none of his classmates look like they have a clue. So he stands slowly, and makes his way towards the board even slower.

He picks up the blue marker seeing the black one still in Jace's fist. Jace's knuckles are almost white, and then he realizes. Ryn had an obvious boner. "What are you thinking?" Jace asked aloud. Ryn's eyes widened for the whole class to see. "The problem, Mr. Phillips?" Jace is being such a smart ass. Ryn wanted to suck his dick dry so he'd stop making that face. Ryn twitched into motion, wrote the problem out quickly, Jace was right behind him, painfully close.

"Tell the class what you're doing." Jace said kindly, but Ryn knew that tone. Jace used that tone last night coaxing Ryn when he wanted him to use another finger. Ryn cleared his throat and began to explain.

Jace crossed his arms behind Ryn, and he felt it. His voice was shaking when the bell rang overhead. Ryn blinked a few times, hand frozen to the board. He was trying to collect his thought but he couldn't. "Is it too much? Did I go to far?" Jace whispered into Ryn's ear, hands wrapping around his waist, sucking pink marks behind his ear and down his neck. Ryn relaxed into him, unable to hold himself back.

"It felt like we were being so obvious." Ryn whispered back. Jace hummed lowly. "They'd never suspect a thing from that. I'm just a teacher going out of his way to embarrass his student."

"And I'm just a student getting hard in class because his teacher wants to wear tight ass pants." Ryn grumbled. Jace laughed softly before a moan, just as soft, or even softer, fell from his lips. "I noticed that. Knew you'd like these." Ryn whined. "Daddy..." Jace growled, spinning Ryn around to press his back to the whiteboard.

"God, you sound even more sinful in person." Jace was already grinding their groins together. Ryn whimpered. "Wait, wait. What if someone sees?" Jace grunts. "Honestly. I don't think it's gonna take me too long to make you cum." Ryn nearly screamed at that before Jace covered Ryn's mouth with his own.

"I've already tasted your cock. Wanna taste that tight little ass." Jace growled, gripping Ryn's ass in his fists. Ryn sobbed. "Oh my god, please." Jace smirked. "Please what?" Ryn gulped. "Please...daddy, please eat me out." Jace groaned loudly, muffled the noise in Ryn's neck making him gasp from the vibration of it.

Jace's hands moved from Ryn's ass to the backs of his thighs to lift him up off of the ground. Ryn wrapped his arms around Jace's neck and kissed him hard, licking his lips wet and sucking on his tongue. Jace was a mess of moans and staggered steps. Ryn hissed, when his ass hit the edge of Jace's desk, the legs scraping against the floor. Jace pulled back to apologize, but Ryn just started unbuckling his belt.

Jace had just noticed. "What's with the church clothes?" He asks. Ryn whimpers ignoring him to pull his pants and boxers over his ass. Jace moans at the sight. Ryn looks so desperate. "I-It's wednesday." Ryn says when he realizes he still had not answered. Jace stared at his naked waste in a daze. "Hn..?" He mumbled.

"Mom makes me dress nice every Wednesday so I can go to bible study with her after school." Jace blinks up at him and moans. "Why is that so... God. No one knows how filthy you are, do they baby boy?" Ryn keens loudly, his head rolling back. His pants are now at his ankles and Jace's head in between his thighs as he sits in his desk chair. It's definitely a sight. "Bet you taste sweet." Jace mumbled against Ryn's inner thigh as he peppered the skin there with kisses. "Bet you've never felt anything but your own fingers.  
Ryn's whole body was already shaking. "'M so hard... Please, daddy. Want your tongue in me so bad." Jace groaned. "Such a dirty boy. Kiss your mother with that mouth?" Jace gave no warning, just kissed at Ryn's puckered hole before teasing it with his tongue, lapping a full circle around the ring of muscle.  
Ryn was happy that Jace's desk was bare, save a few papers because, he can't help himself when he falls on his back. "Oh, fuck!" Ryn bellows. Jace moans against him, reminds him that he needs to keep quiet. Ryn thinks this is so much different than over the phone. Jace is touching Ryn himself it's so hard to keep how he's feeling bottled up.  
"Daddy!" Ryn was nearly sobbing. And Jace's tongue wasn't even in him yet. "More. Please, more." Jace moaned against him again. "You have been such a good boy...taking four fingers for me last night? You deserve it baby." Jace said roughly. Ryn gasped loudly as Jace's hot tongue pressed flat against his heat in one harsh movement. Ryn had to bite down on his fist. He knew he was already crying.  
Jace dragged him closer so that his ass was hanging off of Jace's desk, the edge of the wood digging into Ryn's lower back, but all he could feel was Jace's tongue pushing past pink ring of muscle. "Ha..ah..." Ryn stuttered, his limbs shaking. "Fuck...knew you'd be desperate, but this is just...fucking magical." Jace groaned.  
Ryn just whimpered, fisted Jace's perfect hair and pulled his head back down. Jace sounded very satisfied with Ryn using force, so Ryn didn't worry about any consequences.  
Jace pushed his tongue back in and then out a few more times before he curled it and Ryn nearly came. "Oh. Oh, fuuuuuuuuckk..."  
"You sound...fuck..." Jace is muffled by Ryn's ass but he seems completely content with that.  
Ryn begins to squirm apnd Jace has to hold him down.  
Jace pressed his tongue in deep and thorough like be wanted Ryn to feel every stroke. And he did. Had to stuff his whole hand in his mouth to stop the sounds.  
Tears were already falling from Ryn's eyes. He couldn't hold it for much longer. "God!" Ryn yanked his fingers from his mouth they were coated in saliva. "Please, please! Can I cum daddy? Please! Let me cum!"  
Jace seemed to choke before he groaned so loud Ryn thought they were busted for sure. "You're waiting for my permission? FUCK Ryn." Ryn whimpered. "I'm sorry-" Jace yanked him closer to where Ryn had to hold onto the edge of Jace's desk in order to not fall off of it and onto the floor.  
"Don't apologise. You cum when i say." Jace growled. Ryn liked it too much and didn't have his mouth stuffed o muffle his loud whimper. "You've been so good baby. Come on. Let it go."  
Ryn releaseas soon as Jace's tongue pressed back into him and he wasn't sure if Jace was moaning because of the way Ryn clenched down on his tongue when he came or if it was because Ryn came on command. Either way-  
"Fuck, fuck...daddy..." Jace crowded up his space as he laid back on his desk. He kissed his mouth because he knew Ryn was okay with it and Ryn licked into his mouth lazily.  
It was pretty apparent that Ryn was not only okay with it, but lked it to par. It made Jace moan into his mouth.  
Ryn already had his hands on his belt buckle. "Ryn, Ryn wait." Ryn's eyes blew wide when he heard the footsteps too. He shoved Jace away and jerked his pants back up around his waist.  
His shirt was untucked and hair unruly from pulling at it himself. "You obviously just orgasmed-and your shirt!" Ryn cursed. "Ill just hide!" He looked around a moment before reaching a conclusion and falling to his knees. Jace quirked a questioning brow. Ryn smirked and winked up at him as he climbed under Jace's desk. "Take a seat Mr. Ryhmes. Youre obviously hard." Jace's face fell. Oh, yeah. There was that.  
He fell into his seat and Ryn made a motion for him to wipe his face before pulling him closer by his chair. And then there was a knock. Jace cleared his throat and rubbed at his chin. "Come in!"  
Ryn heard the familiar click of heels and a quirky 'hello' and immediately gagged. "Hi Ms. Clark." Ryn tried not to laugh at how closely her name resembled cock. Speaking of which.  
"Thought I heard a groan? You feeling alright?" she asked. Jace looked down at his desk.  
"Just-ah!-uh...frustrated over exams." Jace says coolly. Ryn should mention he's unbuckled Jace's pants and pulled his dick from his boxers. Jace leans closer over his desk to make sure its hidden. Ryn cant believe it when Jace twitches in his hand. He has to make sure he doesn't make any of the sounds he feels like letting out. Because-"Oh, I hear you! Maybe you need some time off? How's coffee sound?"  
Ryn almost makes a sound of protest, but instead he stuffs his mouth with Jace's cock.  
"U-uhm..." Jace chuckles breathlessly. "I have to admit I'm not much of a coffee drinker." Ryn hopes Jace can feel him smirk. He licks up Jace's shaft to show him how proud he's made Ryn.  
"Oh? Well hows lunch sound? I know this great new sushi place, or a nice little sandwich shop if you dont prefer raw fish?" What does this bitch not get?  
Ryn sucks at Jaces head and darts his tongue over his slit already dripping precum. Ryn wants to preen over how pretty it is. Jace's cock is so big and its Ryn's new favorite thing to put in his mouth. The thought has him closing his eyes and stuffing more in his mouth. "Wow-uh...I mean... Well, I don't have much time to go out these days. Im just really...focused on my job right now. Getting close...to the kids. Learning their uh...capabilities."  
Ryn sucked harder at that one. Swirled his tongue around Jace's head like a lollipop.  
"I just really wanna be a good teacher." As Jace said it he reached down and pulled Ryn further on his dick by his hair. Ryn nearly lost it.  
"I totally get what you mean. I'll leave you to it, but the offer still stands and let me know if you need anything alright?"  
Jace must've nodded. "Thanks, maybe I'll take you up on it one of these days." Ryn frowned and reached p to grip Jace's balls in reprimand.  
A moment later Jace was pulling back and Ryn was whining and crawling after him like a lovesick puppy, lips swollen and pupils dialated. "Ryn!" Jace hissed in a whisper. "What the hell was that?" Ryn pouted. "I dont like that bitch. She was flirting with you."  
"Ryn. That could have gotten us caught. How did you know if I'd keep my composure? Or if she would have heard you?"  
Ryn huffed pulling Jace back by his thighs. "Oh trust me, I was trying too hard not to be heard. Fuck, you taste good Daddy."  
Jace's jaw dropped and he welcomed Ryn back on his dick more than willingly.  
"Its so pretty too. I knew it would be." Before Jace could ask Ryn was sucking him back into his mouth.

It didn't take long for Jace to be coming undone, pulling Ryn's thick ginger locks like his life depended on it. Ryn groaned around him and gulped down everything Jace gave him.

When he pulled back Jace pulled him up into his lap and kisses him. Told him how good of a job he did. How pretty and perfect his mouth was. Called him a good boy. Ryn could get used to that.

 


	11. Chapter 11

"Aaryn!"

Ryn shot up straight in his bed, heart racing. It was his father shouting. He sounded furious. Ryn was so sure he'd found out. That he'd seen the phone bill. That he knew everything. Someone had told him. He'd seen him in Jace's car.

But no.

"You and I, we need to have a little talk, son."

Ryn had run down the stairs, phone burried in his hiding place. The place where he'd hid his first blunt, his first sex toy, first condom, etc. And now within it was his phone, full of nudes from Jace, full of naughty texts Ryn read over late on a school night so he could walk into Jace's class looking spent and tired and Jace would _know_ why.

And here he was in his fathers study with a rapid pulse and sweaty palms thinking it was all over.

"Your mother..." His father looks at him with an odd, confused expression. "You can have a seat son, I'm not about to rip your head off."

"Are you?"

His father chuckles and Ryn relaxes a bit taking a seat in the chair in front of his fathers desk. Ryns father was an accountant and he sometimes had his clients (or whatever) over to the house. Ryn had dinner with a few. Most were creepy old business men divorced, or married four times and divorced three (probably because he cheated on his current wife with the next).

"Your mother seems to think that I am being too hard on you. That eventually you are going to try an break out and _rebel_ or what-have-you."

Typical.

Ryn is about to get a lecture for no damn reason.

"So, I'm going to give you a few choices, and I'll let you pick them. But only if you _want_ to." There is a look in his fathers eyes that says he really doesn't have a choice. This is a test.

"Okay." Ryn says. "And if I don't like any of the choices?"

"Then you tell me what you want." His father said simply.

It wasn't so simple. More than likely his father was going to ask hard questions and Ryn was going to be shamed or yelled at for his answers. He wondered if his mother was eaves dropping outside the door.

"Okay. On one condition..."

His father narrowed his eyes, waiting.

"I won't be judged or lectured, shamed or yelled at for my decisions." Ryn says and then adds. "Because I will probably end up making them anyways or I will change my mind over time. And if you judge me I might end up deciding anyways to spite you."

His father takes a moment to respond, but in the end he just laughs. "You sound just like your mother."

"She's probably listening. Good luck with the couch tonight." Ryn says. He hears a snicker from the hallway and snorts a little. His father gets red in the face. "Helen!" Ryn covers up his laugh and hears her saunter off.

His father sighs. "Okay. No judgment, no shame, no lectures, and no yelling. Got it. Can we start now?" He seemed as eager as Ryn to get out of there. Ryn nodded his response and his father sighed again.

"College. Right after high school, later, or never?" His father asks.

"Maybe a little later. Not like two years or anything like that though." Ryn says and sees his father relax.

"Do you want to go into accounting like me? Something else?"

Ryn sighs. "I'm not sure yet, but I really like writing and history. Might go into teaching."

His father looks pleasantly surprised. "Really? I've never seen you writing."

"Uh... I do it on my phone." Ryn explains.

His father looks skeptical. "Really... Can I see any?"

"It's not... really good. And I don't think you'd like what I write about." Ryn seriously doubts his father would like to read about his original male characters fucking on a cruise ship and escaping the government together.

"Okay.." His father doesn't seem to want to push. "Marriage? Abstinence? Are you a virgin?"

"Yes.. no, yes." Ryn says.

His fathers eyebrows come up. "No to abstinence? Why?"

"We had a deal-"

"You never said I couldn't ask questions!" His father defends. Ryn sighs in defeat. "Because, I... It's stupid. If it's what you both want and you feel passionately about each other why should it be a problem if you're being safe."

"You have a good point. But.. You are a virigin?" His father asks seeming to want him to elaborate. _Not for long..._ He wants to say. But instead he goes for "I like someone, but we haven't reached that point yet."

"Is it because she doesn't like you back? Are you together or...?" His father asks.

Ryn gulps. "It's complicated."

His father nods. "Women always are." He says it under his breath in case Ryn's mother is listening. Ryn wants to tell him it isn't a 'woman' it's the situation. Ryn's father can't know about the age difference. The fact that Jace is a man, and his teacher for that matter.

"Do you love her?" His father asks and takes him by surprise.

"I..." Ryn chokes up. He doesn't know.

"It's okay son. It may seem like a little too soon, but I knew I loved your mother as soon as her eyes met mine." He says dazedly, like it was only yesterday that Ryn's family moved from Tennese to Colorado and put her in the churches choir. Did Ryn ever mention his father could sing? His mother could too, but his dad...

"Those were the days. It all flies by us so fast, you know?" His father says still sounding a little other-worldly.

Ryn wished he could sound like that one day. Sound in love when he spoke of memories like that. Wondered if it could possibly be memories of he and Jace, sneaking around, or getting caught up looking at each other.

"Ryn?"

Ryn looks up at his father. "You okay?" He asks.

Ryn wanted so badly to come out and say it to his father. Shatter his perfect nuclear family dream. But he wasn't eighteen and his father would surely kick him out. Would most definitely have a heart attack, and then Ryn would feel like a piece of garbage, and his parents would hate him and pretend he didn't exist.

"You can tell me anything you know." His father says.

Ryn can't tell him this. Not now.

"It's okay, dad. I'm fine. Just...thinking." He manages to answer. His throat feels closed up, he feels so scared.

"Is it about that girl?" His father asks.

Ryn doesn't manage to hide his wince. "It's no _girl_ , dad. It's nothing, go on with your questions."

"Okay, here's one. If it's no girl then what is it." He asks stubbornly. Ryn groans. "Dad!"

"Is there even a girl? You never say anything about her." His dad goes on.

Ryn knows this is going to end badly. Tries to change the subject. "You don't want to know how many kids I want? Or what city I want to live in?"

"Aaryn."

He's using that tone that Ryn hates. The one that means he's not making it out of there alive.

"You don't want to know what college I want to attend? State or international? Or just across the country?"

" _Aaryn_."

"Maybe I want to vacation before school, or buy a tiny home and travel the country." Ryn goes on, his face is red and his voice is strangled.

"Aaryn!"

"What if I want to change religion?"

"AARYN!"

Ryn goes quiet. Can't look in his father's eyes. He's shouted so loud, and Ryn's mother is in the doorway looking frightened of what might happen next. Ryn's father is standing out of his desk chair and no one says anything until

"Peter-..."

"Is there a girl."

It isn't a question.

"Peter, _don't_."

Ryn looks back at his mother and it's like she already knows what is about to come out in the open.

"Is. There. Or. Is. There. Not. _A girl_."

The room seemed to shake with his fathers voice.

"No." Ryn says quietly and watches the tears stream down his mothers face.

"Then-"

"I'm gay!" He screams at his father and in an instant he's on the floor. He doesn't even know what's hit him. His skin stings and his mother is screaming shoving at his fathers shoulders and everything seems to be happening in slow motion. Their voices seem to be drowned out by the ringing in his ears. Ryn touches his cheek, sees his fathers eyes. Sees the guilt growing in them.

His feet carry him. He runs back up the stairs and hears his parents follow shouting at each other, at him. He doesn't hear what they're saying. He's locked his door and packed his school bag full of clothes and his phone charger and he pulls a small piece of drywall back and reaches in to retrieve his phone. He throws on a hoodie and before his father can bust down the door he is already out of his bedroom window and out of the back yard. The rain is beginning to poor down and Ryn remembers it's only thursday.


	12. Chapter 12

Ryn is looking out at a street he doesn't know the name of. It's a few blocks from the schools obnoxiously oversized football stadium and luckily there is a bus stop with a small shade structure to protect him from any more rain.

He sits at the bench and pulls out his phone.

Ryn listens to it ring a few times before he hears his favorite sound.

" _Hey baby boy_."

Ryn sighs heavily and feels like he's been holding his breath this entire time. A nasty sounding whimper claws it's way from his chest and he hears Jace breathe in sharply.

" _Ryn, are you okay_?"

"'M lost." He sobs and sniffs loudly.

" _Okay_ -" There's a soft jangle of keys in the reciever, "- _can you just tell me what you see_ _baby_? _Can you do that for me_?"

"I-I'm.."

" _Take your time baby boy. Breathe.. It's gonna be okay. I'm coming for you_." Jace sounds so _good_ , he always does.

"I.. Football stadium is down the street and... I'm at a b-bus stop." Ryn's teeth are chattering and he wants to shrivel up and fly out into the universe forever. But " _You're okay. I'm coming for you. I know where you are_. _Just stay on the line with me_."

Ryn nods but Jace can't see him.

" _Can you tell me what happened_?" Jace asked soothingly. When all he got in responce was another nasty sob he didn't ask again. Only kept telling Ryn it would be okay and that he was on his way.

Ryn felt dumb for believing he could get by for so long with his parents. With Jace. His heart ached and Jace was quiet while Ryn cried. When he finally got to Ryn he had to practically pull him from his position.

"God you're so cold, Ryn. You're shaking!" Jace exclaimed. The heat was already on in his car, but he cranked it up. "It's nearly ten o'clock, do you know that? How long have you been out here?"

Ryn shrugs in response and holds onto Jace's hand that was closest to him. Jace stills a moment and watches him before bringing both of Ryn's hands to his mouth and breathing hot air against them. Ryn melts into the passenger seat and closes his eyes. It's a few more minutes like that until Ryn's hands are warm enough for Jace to be satisfied.

He takes just one of Ryn's hands after he shifts gears and they pull away from the bus stop. It's like a million unanaswered questions float in between the two of them in the small space. Ryn has his eyes closed and it feels like forever before they pull into a driveway. Ryn tenses up and begins to panick before Jace says. "It's mine... It's okay." Ryn tries to relax, but feels like his father might pop out of the bushes or something. Ryn has never been to Jace's house and hates that it has to be like this.

"They don't know... about us if you're worried." Ryn says, his voice is ragged and Jace seems to relax but looks at Ryn with a pitiful expression. Ryn doesn't like it so he looks away. "But they know about you, don't they?" Jace asks softly.

Ryn's body begins to shake hard with each of his silent sobs and at first he pushes Jace's hands away when he tries to embrace him, but when he gives in and is engulfed in Jace's warmth he feels safe. He cries and clutches onto Jace like his life depends on it. Like Jace is his rock. It might be true. But it feels like too soon to know.

"He hit me." Ryn hears himself say. He feels it after, his chest clenches up and his heart aches. Jace tanses and his hold tightens on Ryn. Jace begins to shake. "He hit you?" He sounds livid. Ryn holds onto him tightly. "I-I-I don't think any of us saw it coming, but he just- And it _hurt_. I didn't know what to do, but I had to get out of there. I had to get away-"

Ryn's sobs were getting louder and Jace had begun shushing him, rocking him in his arms and telling him that he was taken care of. Jace wouldn't let anything happen to him. "Come on, we need to get you in, you're freezing and sopping wet."

Ryn hesitates and so does Jace but they release each other eventually. Jace runs around the car to open the door for Ryn and they climb the steps of his porch together. "Leave your shoes." Jace mumbles as he unlocks the door. Ryn toes at the heels of his sneakers, they're tight on his feet from how wet they are. He takes his socks off too and rolls up his jeans while Jace watches him from the door way.

Ryn looks up. "Good?" His voice is shaky, but Jace smiles at him. "Yeah... come here." Ryn crashes into his embrace like a tidal wave and Jace welcomes him happily. Ryn breathes him in and burries his face in the crook of his kneck as Jace shuts and locks the door.

"Want me to carry you upstairs?" Jace asks seriously making Ryn snort out a laugh. "Bridal style, please." Jace grins at him happily in his accomplishment. Ryn has to kiss his lips. "You're so cold, come on." Jace says in between returning his kisses. "Follow the leader." Ryn murmurs wrapping his arms around Jace's waste from behind.

Jace chuckles softly and climbes the stairs with Ryn latched onto him and rubbing his face into Jace's back. When they step into a bedroom Jace forces Ryn to detatch. "Take off your clothes." Jace says. Ryn doesn't even hesitate and it leaves Jace breathless.

Ryn peels off his wet hoodie, his shirt sticking to it and then unbuttoned his pants. Jace turned away and walked over to a chest-of-drawers pulling a drawer open and coming back with a pair of sweat pants and a crisp white t-shirt. "You wanna borrow my underwear or...?" Jace asks. Ryn looks him in the eye and drops his drawers to the ground.

Jace tries not to look while Ryn pulls the sweats Jace has given him over his skinny hips. Ryn pulls on the string and ties them never taking his eyes off of Jace. He takes the shirt and pulls it over his head. Jace is still wearing what he'd warn to class that afternoon and Ryn licked his lips. "You don't change when you get home?" He asks.

Jace clears his throat. "I was at the school when you called. Needed to finish grading tests." Jace explains. "It took you all night?" Ryn asks skeptically. Jace's face burns. "I was.. and _have been_ a little distracted lately." Jace explains. Ryn slowly starts to grin. "My dad... He had yelled at me to come downstairs this afternoon and I was so sure he sounded angry, and that he had found out somehow."

Jace looked a little worried. "He just told me about how my mom was worried I'd _rebel_ against them for being strict or something. Asked me a bunch of questions about graduating and college and... they thought I wasin love with some girl... or not in love. Or maybe, I don't know." Jace took a deep breath and was about to say something but Ryn kept going. "He looked... scared almost when I said there was no 'girl issue'.. My mom she looked like she already knew."

"They usually do." Jace says softly.

"Your mom knew?" Ryn asks. Jace nods. "She used to..." Jace gulps. "Point at girls in public, and I'd always have my eyes on the boys, or so she said." Ryn smiles. "What did she do when you told her?" Jace shakes his head. "I was already out of the house and I brought a friend from college with me to tell her. She'd thought we were dating... my mom flicked a cigarette in my face and attacked him..."

Ryn was shaking. "Did it get better?"

Jace shook his head. "She...got lung cancer shortly after. Er.. well she had it then she just found out too late to do anything about it. Died just weeks after being in the hospital and I never... I never went to see her."

"Jace..."

"No-.. It's okay. I'm okay about it now. Don't worry about it. That wouldn't happen to you. Your parents love you." Jace says.

Ryn sighed. "A girl in our church came out to her parents and they sent her off to some hospital or camp or something. She came back like... like a zombie." Ryn looked up at Jace in terror. "I don't want to do that." He took Jace's hand in his desperately. "Do you think-? What if they send me off and brain-wash me and I forget you and come back-!"

"Ryn! That won't happen. I won't let that happen. I promise." Jace says quick and reassuring.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Ryn lets out a breath he seemed to be holding. His stomach grumbles as if on que and Jace looks bemused. "Have you eaten?"

"Uh... no. Not since lunch. My mom was making dinner when..."

Jace nods. "Come on."

. . .

Jace's house is decently sized. There is blue everywhere. Deep blue, black, white, grey-it seemed to be the theme going on throughout the house. Jace was cooking for Ryn while he sat at the dining table with a blanket around him while he checked out his surroundings. Jace's house was updated and had big, gorgeous white trimmed windows.

He didn't have any indoor plants which was sad. It looked like Jace was hardly home.

Ryn flinched a little when Jace sat a big bowl of mac n cheese in front of him. Jace frowned a little at that but quickly smiled to cover it. "Bon apetite." He said softly. Ryn grinned up at him. "Wow thank you chef!" Ryn says enthusiastically. Jace looks amused as he takes a seat next to him at the table with his own bowl.

"Do you stay late a lot?" Ryn asks around his first bite. Jace chuckles "No... only more recently." Ryn tilts his head slightly. "Why's that Mister Rymes." Jace bites his lip and shakes his head. He takes a bite of his mac n cheese and chews it before answering. "My interests seem to be captured by a particularly... exceptional student." He says slowly.

Ryn smirks. "Is this student attractive? I'm getting jealous over here." Jace snickers. "Oh, yes. The most _attractive_ I've ever seen." Their ankles cross under the table and Ryn pouts playfully. "But Mister Rymes. How do you suppose you'll have time for the rest of us?"

"I don't plan to." Jace says. Ryn is suddenly confused and lets it show. He ends up laughing a "What?" Jace shrugs. "I've been considering a transfer." Ryn frowns, his brow furrowing and his ankles pulling back as he sits up. " _What_?"

Jace shakes his head. "It would be to a local school. The same hours only I wouldn't be.. _your_ teacher."

"Is that what this is about?" Ryn asks. "You being able to say you aren't fucking _your_ student?"

"Ryn-"

"No, I get it. It makes sense. I don't care."

"Ryn.."

"It's just... Gonna be weird not having you there. Not... having you close." He murmurs.

Jace shoulders sag. "I'll be here Ryn. Right here."

"Are you... Are you trying to let me down easy, or-?"

"No! Ryn- _No_!" Jace exclaims.

Ryn sighs. "I won't... I won't be able to..."

"Blow me under my desk? There are plenty other places for that." Jace says trying to lighten the mood, but it only made Ryn angry. "That's not what this is about Jace. Do you really think I would have _called_ you if we were only _fucking_!?" Ryn stands up abruptly, the chair scraping underneath him. "Is that.. Is that all you think I want you for?" Ryn's eyes are burning.

"No! _No_ , Ryn!"

"Then why would you say that?"

"I was just- God, damn it! Can we just... Just talk about this for a second?" Jace asks.

Ryn sits back down and burries his face in his hands. "I... I need you. You know what to do. You're there for me like no one else is and you know just what to do to-..."

"I know. Ryn, I know. I feel the same way, okay? I just... We can't keep pretending like this will go smoothely. What happens after you graduate? When people ask us how we met when we go out in public and run into someone from the school, what would we say?"

"You want..?"

"You don't?"

Ryn has never seen Jace look scared, but he does now.

"I do. Of course I do, I just... I wasn't sure if you did." Ryn explains.

"Of course- Ryn, _of course_." They're hands are clasped over the table now and Ryn just wants to know how they got here.

"We could.." Ryn licks his lips. "We could move away... And I mean if we don't, who cares? Fuck them. There's nothing wrong with this."

"Ryn... You're underaged. I'm your teacher. There is plenty wrong with this."

"I'm eighteen in less than a month. You're not that much older than me, and you've only been working at the school for a semester and a half."

"Ryn."

Ryn sighs. "I know... But.. so what? Are you wanting to leave me just for that?"

"No, of course not, but if I have to?"

"Why would you have to?"

"If your parents found out?"

"Legally I am at age of consent. Legally I could move out if I wanted to. And also, I am legally an adult in a matter of weeks so I am fully capable of making my own decisions." Ryn lists off.

Jace sighs. "Done your research have you?"

"Haven't you? I want this to work. You make me happy."

Jace grins up at him. "You make me happy too, Ryn."

"Okay, good. Can we stop talking about this now?" He asks.

Jace nods in defeat and takes Ryn with him back upstairs.

"Tomorrow morning I'm going into work. It wouldn't be smart if I was absent too."

"I'm missing school? My teacher is telling me to skip?"

"Since when am I a good influence on you?"

"Good point."

"Go to sleep, baby boy."

Ryn falls asleep in a bed cuddled up to Jace, a bruise on his cheek and a smile on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

Ryn wakes up that morning to an empty bed and his first thoughts are what it was like for Jace to wake up with Ryn in his bed. He's anxious wondering if Jace was frightened that this was too intimate too fast, but Ryn had to remind himself that Jace would tell him, and that they could talk about anything.

Ryn had woken up in the middle of the night to use Jace's restroom and when he came back Jace was sat up in his bed. He looked worried, like he thought Ryn had ran away from him.

When Ryn climbed back into bed without a word, when Jace relaxed, when everything felt too quiet; Jace pulled Ryn tighter against him than he had before and littered kisses over his face. He was careful when it came to Ryn's bruised cheek, and his kisses there were softer. He kissed Ryn's lips last and told him that he'd come back for lunch tomorrow. That Ryn could stay as long as he wanted.

Ryn climbed out of bed when he saw that Jace's alarm clock read ten o'clock. His stomach was grumbling and he'd like a late breakfast. Early lunch? Brunch. Ryn smiled to himself and walked into Jace's kitchen. Ryn felt comfortable looking through each cabinet for what he needed while Jace wasn't home.

It sounded wrong, but if Jace were here Ryn wouldn't touch anything. It would feel invasive. Now that Jace isn't hear watching over him... Ryn stopped trying to think and focus on the task at hand. Food.

Ryn managed to find a loaf of bread, an egg crate, and Jace's spice cabinet above the stove. Ryn had learned how to make these at an early age. They took little to no effort at all in making, but there was something missing.

It was way too quiet it Jace's house.

. . .

Jace's neighbor, Mrs. Herain, an elderly immigrant woman was peaking nosily into his yard when he pulled up. More so than usual this morning. Jace usually caught her on weekends when he went for morning runs. He had always thought it was some pervy thing she liked to do, or something strange.

But today she spoke to him. "You live alone, no?" She asks.

Jace is too stunned for a moment to answer. "Yes, ma'am." He blurts dumbly when he realizes she is waiting for him to answer her. "Noise?" She asks shaking her hand at the house.

Jace looks up and hears music, loud music. Jace furrows his brows at her wondering how a woman her age can hear that anyway. Her daughter had come by once and apologized for Mrs. Herain's snooping, told him that she was eighty-three and getting sassier each day.

"Noise." Mrs. Herain said again with a distasteful tone and a scrunched up expression while she waved both hands by her ears. Jace nodded and said he'd take care of it while she shooed him off in annoyance muttering insults in a foreign language, probably, under her breath as she went back to her own house.

When Jace made his way into the house, slipped out of his shoes and dropped his keys onto the table; the music was still going full blast. Ryn hadn't noticed he was in yet. And he was singing. Very, very loudly.

"In me you can confide.. When no one's by your side! Let me be your _everlasting_ light!" Ryn sings. It's a song by the Black Keys and Jace is surprised that Ryn knows it.

"Oh baby, can't you see? It's shinin' just for you! Loneliness is over.. Dark days are _through_. They're through! Let me be your everlasting light..." Ryn isn't bad. Jace likes the sound of his voice. But he tries to remember his nosy neighbor and clears his throat. Ryn jumps and squacks dropping the spatula in his hand.

" _Ohmygawd_!"

"Awe, no I liked that little dance you were doing there with the spatula!" Jace has to talk loudly over the music. Ryn takes the remote from the counter-top and turns down the stereo.

" _You_." Ryn glares at him.

"My neighbor knows someone is here now, so... that's wonderful." Jace says smartly.

Ryn narrows his eyes at him before giving up on replying and rolling them at Jace instead. Ryn picks up the spatuala and Jace notices the fabric of his sweatpants strectch over his ass. Jace tries to ignore the growing warmth in his belly seeing Ryn cooking in his kitchen at all and bites his lip.

It was so domestic and Jace was scared by how much he _liked_ it. He loved waking up with Ryn in his bed and this? He _loved_ this. "What are you making?" He asks. Ryn just glares at him over his shoulder.

"Oh, so now you're mad at me?" Jace asks smartly coming up to Ryn from behind and wrapping him up in his arms. Ryn sighed and mumbled something under his breath.

Jace took the opprotunity to graze Ryn's ear with his teeth and whisper. " _Talk to daddy_."

Ryn groans and leans against him. "Stop it."

"Was it what I said? Or because I scared you?"

"I don't know." Ryn snaps back. "What is it you said again?"

Jace bites into his neck and Ryn makes a sinful noise. A higher pitched sound that was something in between a moan or a cry. Jace didn't care to think about it too much, just knew if Ryn did it again he'd be late for work.

" _Daddy_.." Ryn tried to complain, but sounded completely pliant.

Jace reached over and turned off the stove top. "One of these mine?" He asks. Ryn nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry if I was sarcastic about my neighbor. She's really annoying."

Ryn snorted. "Never heard you talk shit before, Daddy. 'S different."

Jace grumbled and sucked on Ryn's earlobe in response. Ryn gasped. " _Fuck_... Can I-? Can we-?"

"What do you want baby boy?" Jace asks softly sucking at the spot behind Ryn's ear. Ryn goes completely pliant for a moment and his mouth hangs open at least thirty seconds before he makes a choked sound.

"That your soft spot?"

Ryn whimpered. "Stop embarrassing me."

One of Jace's hands glides down Ryn's abdomen an drifts over where he's hardening in Jace's sweats.

"You smell like me." Jace whispers. Ryn whimpers. "Love the way you smell, daddy."

Jace grunts and his hips rut against Ryn's ass. Ryn gasps. "Ohmy-"

"God?" Jace murmurs against the back of his neck.

Ryn turns around in Jace's arms and kisses him hard. Jace returns the kiss grabbing hold of the back of Ryn's thighs and lifting him up. "Mark me up, daddy. Wanna see you on me for weeks." Ryn moans, his hips grinding against Jace's stomach.

Jace is confused for a moment. "What do you want, baby boy?"

"Leave bruises on me." Ryn says and then Jace drops him down on the couch. Ryn reaches up to unbuckle his belt, but Jace pushes his hands away. Ryn looks sad and confused, and a little scared.

"You want me to hurt you? I can't put my hands on you like that-"

"No. _No_ , daddy. Give me hickeys." Ryn explains.

Jace shakes his head. "I can't leave marks for people to see and ask questions-"

"Who says they have to see them?" Ryn asks. Jace is mildly confused before Ryn pulls his shirt over his head. Jace's eyes widen comically and Ryn grins up at him.

"What's the matter? You've sucked on me before." He says lowly.

Jace groans. " _Fuck_ , baby."


	14. Chapter 14

Right when heart rates are escalating, and breathing is getting harder, Ryn and Jace are rudely interupted by a loud ringing coming from Jace's back pocket. Jace isn't late for work, he'd hardly gotten to the house before-

"I don't know this number."

Ryn had been sighing exasperatedly while Jace pulled out his phone. And now he was on his elbows staring terrified at the number on Jace's phone screen. "That's.."

"Ryn...who is it?"

"Dad! That's my dad. Holy shit."

"How do you think...?"

Ryn took the phone out of his hand and took a deep breath. "I'm scared what if answering makes this worse?"

"I don't know... What do you think you should do?" Jace asks.

For a moment Ryn stares at him wide-eyed. No one had ever asked him what he'd thought. What he _felt_.

"Dad?"

The line was quiet for a moment before-

"Oh my god."

His dad sounded so relieved, like he'd actually been up all night looking for Ryn. But Ryn didn't see that happening. Had always pictured his father as this emotionless man that only wanted Ryn to do what his father thought that he should. And now here he was.

"I was so worried, Aaryn!" His father says. Jace can hear him and goes a little tense. Ryn looks at him like he is confused. His father has never fret over him, only his mother. Jace takes his hand and nods reassuringly.

"I'm safe." Ryn responds monotone. Jace cringes a little at the way Ryn sounds, the way he looks. Ryn cringes himself.

"I got this from the phone company if you're wondering. But before you hang up in my face, I never read any messages. Your mother wouldn't let me. Said it was an 'invasion of privacy'. My argument was that you were too young to have that kind of privacy. Especially having scared us so badly. You've been gone more than twenty-four hours. If you hadn't answered..."

His father would have called the police. Ryn's jaw clenches.

"I'm glad that you're okay, son. And I know how this whole thing works, believe it or not." His father goes on.

Ryn sighs. "How's that, dad?"

Jace's grip on his hand tightens and Ryn closes his eyes. Can't believe he's talking to his father on Jace's phone. It feels so... _weird_.

"You aren't going to want to come home to us... Well, to me." His father said.

Ryn realizes another reason why his father would hesitate to call the police. There are around three major reasons actually. One of them being Ryn's age. Another that Ryn wouldn't have liked that at all and would be even more reluctant to come home. The last, and most important, being that Ryn's father had struck him and Ryn was at the age where he could press charges. Whether his mother was with him or not.

His father could go to jail, or even prison. It was up to Ryn.

"I'm okay with giving you a little time staying over at your friends house." _Friend_. Ryn cringes at the word. "As long as you can agree to call me, and come back when you feel more... obligated." Obligated? What the fuck is wrong with him?

"Dad, you of all people have the least leverage in this situation. You didn't call the police for reasons you and I both know of, including my boy _-friend_. The only thing I should be obligated to do right now is to press charges against you." Ryn bites out.

Jace stands and wraps his arms around Ryn pressing firm kisses against his neck.

"You can't say that to me Ryn, I'm your father! I-! Your mother and I both, we care about you. We want you to be safe, here at home with us! Where we know that you're safe. Please, reconsider what you're saying son." His father is talking to him in a way he doesn't recognize. He sounds scared, pleading. Either he really cares about Ryn's well-being, _or_ he just wants Ryn to be back in his control where he can't tell anyone about the black and blue work done on his cheek.

"I-..." Ryn isn't sure what to say next. Something to make his father angry? He'd read the texts and try to find out where and who Ryn was with, no matter what his mother did. If he said he'd come home he'd have to go back into potentially dangerous environment. He didn't know what his father had waiting for him.

"Please just say you'll consider it? You don't have to decide now. It's okay, son. You can call me tonight and come back tomorrow morning- I'll cancle all my meetings! We can talk about all of this-!"

"That worked out so well last time, didn't it?" Ryn grumbles. His dad takes a moment to respond. "I'm sorry, Aaryn. I'm so sorry. You know I'd never hurt you. It was in the heat of the moment. I-... There is no excuse. I'm sorry."

"When I come back... _If_ I do. What's going to happen in the heat of the moment when I tell you that I'm gay and there is nothing that can change that. No god or priest or camp can save me from being myself? Who's to say you don't kill me the next time?"

"Don't say that, Aaryn! I'm your father. I wouldn't so much as touch a hair on your head, and you know that! I know what's good for you. I've been there for you since before you were even born. God can't save you from being yourself son, but I can." He presses.

Ryn closes his eyes. "You're saying that you would oppress me from being who I really am to please your own selfish needs of fulfilling your public image and expectations?"

His father chokes up. "You sound-... Who have you been hanging around to talk to me like that? Like I'm some sort of.. _evil_ dictator?"

"You kinda are... _Were_." Past tense.

His father takes in a sharp breath. " _Ryn_."

"I don't want to be around you at that house until I know you've calmed down. I don't want to be hurt by you again." Ryn says. Jace is kissing his shoulders now. Ryn's eyes are burning and he knows he is about to cry.

"Then we can talk! We can meet for lunch! Your mother and I can pick you up from school tomorrow and we can all be together."

"I don't even have my book bag-"

"I can bring it to you! Just tell me where you are!"

"Dad! No! That is so not happening."

"Then... What do you want? Tell me what to do. Your mother won't even look at me, son."

Ryn recognizes what he couldn't before in his fathers voice. He was sad. That day-dream of an expression he had on his face back in his office talking about how he and his mother first met. It seems that it might have vanished completely now.

"Tell her I forgive you." Ryn says softly. Jace stills from behind him. "And tell her the two of you needed the alone time anyway. Take her to dinner, see a movie. I don't care. Just never call this number again. Delete it. He's not being drug into this mess."

"But he already has hasn't he? You're at his house after all." His father implies.

Ryn grits his teeth. "Because he's the only one I trust right now." Ryn fires back before hanging up the phone.

"Block his number." Ryn mumbles. "I can't- well... I can believe he would go through my phone with the phone company and call you up because he is relentless." Ryn rubs his hands over his face and sighs. "That was so exhausting." He shakes his head. "I need my own phone. I need a job, a car. I'm such an idiot-"

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself." Jace says softly.

Ryn looks up at him, tears streaming down his face. "Maybe it's all my fault and-"

"No! No, Ryn. Don't say that." Jace says and wraps Ryn up in his arms like a protective blanket.

Ryn sighs and holds on tight. Moments pass by like this before Jace says he should probably be heading back now. Ryn lets him go and wipes his face dry not meeting Jace's eyes. Jace already has his keys in his hand and his shoes back on when he turns to Ryn and says

"I should have realized sooner why I love you."

Ryn's heart stops a moment, and he can't believe what he's heard. Before Ryn can even respond Jace is out of the door and headed back to the school Ryn used to dread attending. He can't even remember why now.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this sweet intermission b4 I start back up with more smut. (Because I have daydreamed about this scene and idaf if you were asking for it or not ;)

When Jace made it home that afternoon his neighbor was there again, but she wasn't paying him any mind anymore. Instead she was pruning her rose bushes. It was four PM but Jace chose to not think about it. Jace could picture her buying spy gear to listen to other people's conversations in their houses. The thought was almost laughable, if he hadn't been in a very illegal relationship at the moment he might have laughed.

Walking in Jace immediately noticed the scent of lemon cleaner. The floor was shining like someone had gotten on their hands and knees and scrubbed it completely clean. After kicking off his shoes at the door Jace went into the living room. It was spotless, rug vacuumed and the flatscreen above the fireplace looked completely dust free. The fireplace itself looked as if someone swept it of soot. 

Jace made the mistake of looking up the stairs. They were just as clean, the wooden railing shined in the light at every angle. Jace chose not to even step into the kitchen; instead going upstairs to his bedroom. There in his bed was a young ginger man who seemed to be passed out from exaustion, a crease on his forehead and in between his brows. Jace sighed at the sight of him.

He loosened his tie and threw it at his dresser, not bothering to notice or care if it landed anywhere near it. Ryn was lying on his stomach on the bed, hair messy and hands under the pillow his head laid on. Jace took a moment to watch him, but shortly after started feeling creepy.

He climbed onto the bed at Ryn's feet and made his way up from in between his legs. When Jace reached his torso he placed his weight on his hands on each side of Ryn. He stayed there and leaned down to place soft kisses at Ryn's neck. Ryn didn't even twitch an eyelid at that. Jace wondered for a moment if he was a heavy sleeper.

The shirt Jace let Ryn wear was discarded onto the floor nearly under the bed. Jace wonderd, for a moment, how he had managed that before placing kisses along his shouders. Ryn sighed in his sleep and seemed to relax a little, to which Jace smiled. He made his way down the arch of Ryn's back and startled a little when Ryn whispered "'M ticklish..." He looked up to see Ryn's sleepy eyes open and watching him.

"Did you clean all day?" Jace asked. Ryn barely shrugged, his eyelids drooping a little before his mouth opened and he yawned. Jace couldn't handle how fucking attractive Ryn was sometimes. "Was wigging out. I tend to go on unconscionable cleaning rampaiges. That or I freak and black out and run away. I only say that because of what happened when... you know. I also rant and blubber and talk to much like I'm doing right now."

Ryn's voice sounds rugged, and his eyes are closed most of the time he's talking, but Jace just listens and kisses his back. He rubs at Ryn's sides with his hands and Ryn takes a deep breath in and out when he finishes bloviating.

"Were you upset over me saying that I loved you?" Jace asks without fear because he knows even if Ryn is a runner, he would never run from him. But Ryn tenses up at him asking. Jace decides to ignore it and suck a bruise into Ryn's right hip-the back of it anyway.

Ryn tenses more, but in a good way. He relaxes once Jace's teeth release his skin. Ryn's lips part only to release a shudder, so Jace speaks words for the both of them. "It's okay not to feel the same way, I need you to know that. And if you're afraid to admit it because of how everything is hanging by a thread I understand that. But I don't want for you to worry over us. I'm firm. I'll always be here unless you ask me not to be. And in all honesty if you said you wanted to stay forever, or that we could both pack up and leave together right not. I'd never be able to deny you of anything you asked of me."

Ryn's eyes are closed, but Jace can feel his pulse and his shaky breathing. Ryn is scared.

"It's okay to be afraid." Ryn's eyes open to Jace's and he smiles. "Whatever happens it won't be me who gives up or leaves or shouts at you, I promise."

"And if he sends me away?" Ryn asks shakily.

"I'll find you." Jace responds automatically.

"This isn't a fairytale, that isn't how life works, Jace. My father isn't going to lock me up in a tower and I'm not going to let my hair down for you to rescue me."

Jace snorts.

"I'm serious." Ryn chokes up. Jace's heart clenches in his chest, but he can't say anything because-

"I love you." Ryn whimpers. "And I think you know that. I think my father knows. And I think as soon as I set foot back into that house it's going to be a prison for me, or he's going to send me away to some christian camp to scare me or brainwash me into being straight! And I don't think you'll be able to do anything about it!"

Jace can't tell him not to say that, not to think it because, Ryn is crying and nearly shouting "I'm terrified of being in love for the first time and it being ripped away from me because of bad timing. I didn't know it would get so... _intense_!"

Jace isn't even sure what he _could_ say anymore. Ryn wipes his face clean. "I'm so tired of running from my problems, Jace." He croaks. Jace buries his face in the arch of Ryn's back and just breathes in the smell of his skin. Jace doesn't know where he'd be right now if he didn't have Ryn here with him. Jace knew from the very first day he'd seen Ryn in his class that this wouldn't go smoothly.

Jace had never been in love, but when he'd first listened to Ryn as he spoke... it was over for him. He had fallen so quickly and was terrified to admit it, but Ryn had been there that day with him. He'd craved Jace's kiss just as much as it seemed Jace had craved his and he cracked because in Ryn's sinfully sweet voice he'd said Jace's name. And there was no going back from what they had done. No going back from what they had said to each other.

"Jace...?"

Jace looked up when he realized he was crying. His tears were falling over Ryn's sides and Ryn was watching him in concern, his own eyes red from crying. "Can you just kiss me?" He asks in only a whisper, but Jace is immediately kissing his damp skin.


	16. Chapter 16

Ryn wasn't sure how he felt. There is an immense ache in his chest and he isn't sure from what. The fact that Jace loved him back maybe just as much as Ryn loved him, or maybe even more? Or maybe it was the fear that was eating him down to his very bones? Ryn knew this feeling he was having wasn't a good one. But Jace's lips against his skin were making the ache go away.

"I love you." Jace whispers into his skin. Ryn sighs and lets his eyes fall upon the angel in bed with him. The afternoon glow against Jace's shoulders and neck make Ryn weak and he can stop watching as if he is in a trance.

Jace is running out of skin to kiss and suck bruises into. He takes the fabric of the waistband of Ryn's sweats in his fists and looks up at Ryn for permission. Ryn nods without motor functions. He's in a daze watching Jace, feeling him...

Jace's tongue meets the crevice above Ryn's ass and Ryn gasps in pleasant surprise. His dick is hardening against Jace's mattress and he tries to grind down for a little friction, but Jace holds his hips still. Ryn releases a whine like a child told no in a candy store, but Jace is looking at him like his answer to that is a resounding 'no'.

Ryn sighs and relaxes. Jace places a soft kiss to his ass cheek in commendment. Ryn's eyelids are heavy, but he keeps his focus on Jace while he spreads his cheeks. They both breathe in at the same time and their eyes meet when Jace goes down on him. Jace's tongue is extended and it flattens against Ryn's entrance giving a hard lick. Ryn whimpers loudly and fist's Jace's pillow, his jaw clenches awaiting something even more torturous next. Jace surprises him again though, placing a gentle kiss to Ryn's most senitive and protected area.

Jace had done this before, of course. But Ryn didn't think he'd ever get used to someone else touching him like this. Even though it was only Jace. The person that Ryn trusted most. With his life, even.

Jace slips his tongue in and Ryn releases a gurgled noise. Jace moans softly hearing it, but whispers for Ryn to relax. Ryn listens, takes a deep breath an loosens his tightened muscles. It only makes Jace's next movement that much more instense. He hadn't told Ryn that he was going to, but he slipped the tip of his middle finger into Ryn's entrance. He'd done it so swiftly it choked Ryn up, his hips rutted against the mattress, against Jace's finger making it slip in deeper.

Ryn gasped and buried his face into the pillow to muffle his embarrassingly loud keen. Jace shivered, his composure slipping a little at how Ryn was reacting to his touch. "I'm sorry, I should have warned you-" Jace started, kissing Ryn's cheeks and nipping at them with his teeth.

"No, daddy.. It's okay. I want you- I want you so bad, _please_. Do what you want." Ryn was pleading, rocking his hips a little aginst Jace's hand, his back arching off the bed until Jace's long finger was fully inserted. He was slipping out of Jace's control and Jace had to reel him back in. But Jace didn't really want to. He watched as Ryn rubbed his face against Jace's pillow and moaned uncontrollably.

It seemed Ryn was used to his own fingers. Maybe not knowing what was going to happen next excited him a lot more. Jace tried to snap himself out of it, but then Ryn started rocking back, soft pants of ' _More_. _More_. _More_.' were leaving his lips and Jace was finding it harder to regain control. But somehow he managed to make his voice sound leveled when he said "That's not how you ask politely, _baby boy_."

Ryn keened into the pillow again, trying to settle down and stop moving his hips. Jace was pleasantly surprised by how well that worked. Ryn really listened to the comands Jace gave him. It turned Jace on so damn much.

"Please, daddy. Please, _feed me your fingers_." Ryn's voice barely made it above a whisper and Jace tried not to choke because the way that Ryn _fucking sounded_. Jace's cock was already rock hard and pulsing between his thighs, his balls felt tight and he was pretty sure pre-cum was soaking up his briefs.

" _Fuck_ , baby." Jace did just as Ryn asked and added the tip of his ring finger. Ryn tensed up for only a moment. Jace didn't have to relax because, he was already trying to. "Your fingers are so much bigger than mine, daddy." Ryn panted as his body went pliant, but his back stayed arched. Jace tried to shut out his heavy breathing while his fingers stretched him out. Jace wanted to stretch him out with his cock in all honesty and every second it was getting harder not to say fuck it and stuff Ryn's ass.

And with the way Ryn was looking at him with his big green eyes, so dark with lust; he looked... so _fucking ready_ for anything Jace would give to him.

"Are you thinking about fucking me?" Ryn whispers, and Jace's heart skips in his chest and he tries to breathe because " _Yes_.." and how does Ryn even _know_ that. "I can see it on your face. You look... worried." Ryn answers without even needing to be asked and Jace feels at his limit.

"You know you don't have to do everything I ask... If you think it's too much, too fast; then I trust you, daddy." Ryn says softly. He sounds so little but at the same time he sounds like he knows Jace's heart and intentions. And Jace just fucking loves him so damn much.

"Do you want it?" Jace asks cautiously. Ryn's eyes close for the first time as if he cant help it and he rocks back on Jace's fingers, a gutteral moan slipping from his throat. Jace can't fucking breathe. " _Yes_ , daddy." Jace has to put his head down, and Ryn's ass cheek cusions the fall. Jace kisses there and everywhere else, bites and fucking _licks_ because he's about to lose his shit completely.

Ryn grows restless after a minute and starts rocking back against Jace's fingers making them go deeper. Ryn cries out, but starts a rhythm like he can't wait for Jace to take a breather. " _Daddy_..." Ryn pants out and Jace can't fucking handle it. "It's okay. I can take it." Ryn insists, but Jace is fucking terrified that he is only saying that to make him feel better. To make him feel like it's _okay_. And it's _not_.

"I don't think I can." Jace murmurs, bites hard to leave a mark on Ryn's ass to distract him. But right after Ryn is done crying out her glares at Jace. "That _hurt_." Jace kissed around the swelling skin. "Thought you wanted me to mark you up?" Jace asks smartly. Ryn groans out of both frustration at his snarky boyfriend, and out of pleasure because he can't seem to stop his hips rocking back on Jace's long fingers. And when Jace _curls_ them-

Ryn's mouth falls all the way open, only a small choked sound that's barely even audible coming from his throat. Jace watches as his eyes roll back and his body goes into short spasms and each time Ryn lets out the same choked sound, but it just gets quieter. Then after a moment Ryn's eyes close and he starts sobbing. Jace freaks out for a moment and shouts "Ryn!" But Ryn just rocks his hips violently and keeps crying. "More!" He shouts, his voice hoarse and cracking. "Fuck me, _fuck_ me!"

Jace is in shock a moment longer, but quickly snaps out of it because, _wow_. This is a whole other level of fucking sexy.

Ryn is crying and all Jace can do is take hold of his hip trying to settle him down. "Fuck, baby boy. Lemme-" Ryn sobs loudly when Jace adds another finger, and Jace is terrified until Ryn is moaning relentlessly. Jace tries curling his finger again because last time it seemed to shut him up. And it works. It works too well actually because Ryn goes completely pliant after a minute, breathing heavily, his body spasming and shuddering and-

"Fuck, I came..." Ryn says hoarsly. He starts crying again, but it's different this time. It still seems out of pleasure, but he rolls over and Jace can see how much cum has coated Ryn's stomach and the bed. Jace's eyes widen comically and he breathes out a " _Holy_   _shit_..."


	17. Chapter 17

The tip of Ryn's cock is red and pulsing and his thighs keep shaking, but no more cum is leaking. It's like Ryn is completely drained of it at the moment. Well, seeing as there is so much covering Jace's bed sheets and the smooth skin of his stomach.

" _Fuuuuuck_ , baby." Jace groans. Ryn's voice is shaking like he's cold, but he's sweating all over. Jace can't take his eyes off of him. "You m-made me- _fuck_!" Ryn closes his eyes, body still convulsing, but in smaller quantities now. Jace notices his balls are pulled up a little tight under the base of his cock and his mouth goes completely dry because, _how_ is Ryn not soft right now?

"You look so fucking-.. Uughh..." Jace groans again and Ryn watches him smiling. "That sounds good." He mumbles pulling his knees up. He spreads his legs and places his hands on his inner thighs and they spasm under his touch. "Ugh.." Ryn seems to grumble but he's smiling. "I have never ever came so hard in my life, daddy."

Jace suddenly feels so damn proud of himself, but his cock is twitching between his legs and Ryn is watching him like he want's to gobble him down and eat him alive. "C'mere, daddy." Ryn puts his hands up from between his thighs to beckon him by curling his fingers. Jace climbs over to him and slots himself between his thighs. Ryn pulls him closer and kisses him rough and dirty with tongue and teeth. Ryn is moaning into his mouth and Jace can't help but to moan back because he didn't know one person could be this god damn sexy.

But then Ryn starts to unbutton his shirt. As soon as he can Ryn slips his hands into Jace's shirt and touches his skin. Jace sighs and can't help but to let his eyes flutter a little because when Ryn is touching him it feels like he's floating out to the moon.

And then Ryn's hands find his belt, pulling it off impatiently and attacking the button of his slacks. "You're so hot." Ryn whimpers. "I love your slacks and dress shirts. Make me wanna- _hnngh_!" Jace had rutted his hips against Ryn's ass and it seemed Ryn couldn't take it. "You're so thick. If I can't even handle you in my mouth how-" Jace pants hotly against the skin of Ryn's neck and shoulder, leans down to such a dark bruise into the skin just below his collar bone.

Ryn grunts in response and rips Jace's pants open. "You know what I want." Ryn whispers.

Jace nods, but he can't look Ryn in the eye. Ryn grabs Jace by the jaw and pulls him in for another dirty kiss, but this one is slow and teasing. "I can handle it. And if I can't I will tell you, no matter what. I'm not trying to do this for your pleasure. If I was you would have fucked me on your desk already."

Jace groans at that, his hips rutting against Ryn's ass again. This time it was involutary, and this time there were less layers between them. Ryn keened loudly feeling the base of Jace's cock rub against his entrance. "Lube. Lube, _now_." Ryn grunted.

"Thought I was the one who gave the orders." Jace teased him. It was all he could do with all the words Ryn spoke swimming around in his head. That this wasn't for Jace's pleasure only. Ryn really wanted this. And if he couldn't handle it he would be sure to let Jace know. And Jace couldn't argue with that because, he wanted to be inside of Ryn just as badly as Ryn wanted him to be.

And then Ryn was reaching blindly behind himself for the drawer of Jace's night stand, but his arms were too short to reach. So, Jace reached out and opened the drawer coming back with a small bottle in hand. "How'd you know it would be in there?" Jace asked teasingly.

Ryn's face flushed uncharacteristically. Jace was suddenly nervous that he'd asked the wrong question, but then Ryn whimpered. "I might have been snooping... a little. I was just _curious_!" Ryn defends when he sees Jace grinning at him mischievously. "Mhm..." Jace sounds out and Ryn sighs pulling Jace's hips against his and grumbling out. "Just... curious about where you'd get off when we'd..." Jace releases a completely open-mouthed moan. "Where did you?"

"My bed." Ryn says immediately, his voice sounding weak. "Sometimes I'd be desperate enough just from thinking about you-" Jace moans again and Ryn gulps "-that I'd be in the school bathroom, or in the shower." Jace buries his face in Ryn's neck for a moment before pulling back and saying "Teachers restroom. And my car once during lunch break." Ryn's jaw dropped and he moaned loudly once the image was in his head. That was so _hot_.

"That's way hotter than mine." Ryn whines. Jace grins "Are you kidding? Picturing you trying to squeeze one in between classes and cumming fast enough from the thought of me is supreme spank bank material." Ryn guffawes and covers his face in embarrassment when he snorts. "Oh, god! Spank bank? _Really_?" Jace grins down at him, his eyes shining at this brilliant boy. "I love you." he says suddenly, his heart racing when Ryn turns serious and looks him in his eyes when he says. "I love you... idiot." They laugh shortly together before their lips and breaths mingle again.

Jace soon gets rid of his clothes noticing that somehow Ryn's sweats and briefs had ended up across the room. Ryn ogled at Jace's naked body for the very first time and Jace was a little nervous that he wasn't good enough, but Ryn said "God, it's like you just keep getting more perfect inside and out and I can't fucking handle it."

Jace smiles at him and climbs back onto the bed with him. Ryn stares at him from where he rests between his thighs. "Your _cock_. Jesus, _fucking_ christ." Ryn breathes out resting his weight on one elbow so that he cant reach out and touch Jace's chest . "Love your chest hair too. So fucking hot." Jace was insecure about his hair because a lot of people didn't like that, but Ryn was staring at him in a way Jace couldn't understand.

"Is it weird that I wanna know what you'll look like years from now too. Like, I wanna be there for that, you know?" Ryn asks sounding more nervous near the end and licking his lips whilst watching Jace's expression. But it never changed from the admiration he had towards Ryn. He nodded "I understand completely." he said. And Ryn took a sharp breath at the seriousness of what that meant. His heart was trying to beat out of his chest.

Jace leaned down to kiss him again and the back of Ryn's hand slipped from his chest to wrap around the base of his cock. Jace grunted as Ryn's hand jerked him at a tauntingly slow pace. Ryn pulled gently and Jace moved his hips. The tip of his cock pressed against Ryn's puckered hole, and Ryn went completely pliant. His head rolled back on his shoulders and he sighed while Jace paused and nudged at his entrance. A low groan was coming from Ryn's chest until he opened his mouth.

"Feed me, daddy. Want you to cum in me." Ryn said in a low whisper. Jace choked on a moan and pressed against him more heavily. Ryn's mouth fell open and stayed like that. Jace watched as his eyebrows furrowed the farther he pushed the tip in. He was moving so slowly that he was starting to break sweat. 

"Good?" He panted at Ryn and Ryn just keened. "Move, daddy." Jace shook his head 'no' and kept the slow pace as he pushed in. Ryn grunted, his legs lifting and his heels pressing into Jace's ass cheeks forcing his hips to move forwards. Ryn choked on his own moan then, his hips rutting up a little. "C'mon, daddy, I need you." He nearly whispers. Jace has to sigh trying not to lose his composure, but his head drops anyway and all he can see and feel is Ryn's entrance stretching around him.

Jace doesn't remember lube. Didn't notice Ryn lather it on his hand before he jerked Jace's dick. It must have been warm. Ryn must have warmed it up on his skin before touching Jace. The thought made Jace feel so cared for and he let out a groan. Ryn gasped and Jace realized he'd snapped his hips up.

"I'm so sor-" Jace was cut off by a high pitched sob and Ryn telling him to- "Shut the fuck up, ohmygod! Do it again!" Ryn demands and presses his heels against Jace's ass again, but Jace listens anyway and snaps his hips. He's nowhere near the base of his cock yet, but Ryn's eyes are rolling back and he's going silent. Jace's throat releases an involuntary rugged breath and Ryn's eyes snap back on him. "So fucking hot, daddy. Need you so bad, _please_ -" Jace grunts. "Fuck, Ryn. How are you taking me so well?" Ryn keens. "Been practicing." He responds. Jace's jaw drops picturing Ryn riding his fingers just to prepare himself for Jace's cock.

He groans loudly and snaps his hips again now starting a smooth pace and sliding a little bit deeper with every thrust. Ryn is a mess, pulling his hair and tweaking his nipples. Jace grunts and grips the back of Ryn's thighs pushing them up a little. Ryn's head is thrown back and he cries out. Jace can't fucking handle how perfect he is. What is he going to do with himself? With this gorgeous boy in front of him?

"I could cum again just from how good you feel. I don't even have to touch myself." Ryn blubbers hoarsly. Jace's head rolls back on his shoulders and he picks up his pace at Ryn's words. Ryn covers his mouth and squeezes his eyes shut. Jace slows back down. "Is it too much, baby?" He asks but the only responce he gets is heels digging into his ass and Ryn sobbing loudly. Jace pushes in a little deeper and leans down to kiss Ryn quiet.

Thing was though, Ryn only got louder; crying into Jace's open mouth and licking into it hot and thorough. Jace moans back into his mouth and Ryn's heels dig in further. "Fuck me, daddy!" Ryn grunts out and bites at Jace's lip roughly. Jace is one thrust away from being all the way inside of Ryn and It's getting harder for him to keep his shit together. He sits back up and breaths heavily and stopping his pace to push the rest of the way in slowly.

Ryn goes completely silent for a moment before he breaths sharply, his eyes watering. "Too much, too much!" He sobs, biting his lip. Jace pulls out quickly, but not all the way. He doesn't want to hurt Ryn. Ryn gasps for breath. "Kiss me!" Jace leans down immediately and attaches their mouths. Ryn basically eats him up. Jace moans and apologizes, but Ryn just shakes his head. "Hump me.. slow." Ryn gulps out breathlessly.

Jace moans uncontrollably loud and does as Ryn tells him to. And when Ryn's eyes roll back and his body begins to shake Jace knows it's okay and Ryn feels good. _Really_ good. Jace is close and can feel his thighs aching, his stomach tightening along with his balls. Ryn's eyes roll back slowly but surely and he groans with every rough thrust. "You feel fuckin unworldly." He says sounding so filthy Jace had to lean down a moment and lick into his mouth just as dirty.

Ryn's mouth opened for him and his body seemed to relax, his heels leaving Jace's backside. "Ugh..." He sounds out and Jace replies with the same sound. He picks up his pace a little and Ryn's eyes roll back again, his whole body shaking whilst his back arched up off the bed. Jace groaned out a loud "Fuuuuughck.." As he came deep inside of Ryn's ass. He gave a few more rough thrusts and Ryn tipped over the edge cumming on his stomach silently.

Jace's thrusts turned slow and gentle before he pulled out just swift enough so that it wouldn't hurt as much. Ryn made a choked sound, his eyes closed before soft whimpers left his throat as his body shook from orgasm. Jace was rubbing Ryn's inner thighs and telling him how good of a boy he was and how well he milked Jace's cock. Ryn was sobbing and pulling at his hair, his nipples red and irritated, but his cock soft and his stomach twitching.

Jace watched him in a daze while he came down from the highest he'd ever been. No words could explain how he felt for the boy that's legs were wrapped around him. His eyes were still closed, but he was muttering something under his breath and Jace had to lean closer to hear " _I love you_. _I love you_. _I love you_. _I love you_."


End file.
